deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
SCP-682
SCP-682 'is an antagonist from the web-based collaborative writing project, ''SCP Foundation. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Alex Mercer vs. SCP-682 * '''SCP-682 vs Bowser (Completed) * Cell vs. SCP-682 * Chara VS SCP-682 (Adopted By Luigi The Thunder Master) * SCP-682 vs Destoroyah * Doomsday vs. SCP-682 (Completed) * Godzilla vs SCP-682 (Completed) * SCP-682 VS Kirby (Completed) * SCP-682 vs Lobo * Majin Buu vs SCP-682 * SCP 682 Vs Megatron (Completed) * SCP-682 vs. Mothra Leo (Abandoned) * Pennywise Vs SCP-682 * SCP-682 Vs. RED * SCP-682 VS Sans (Completed) * Superman vs SCP-682 * SCP-682 vs. The Animatronics Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 3 * Losses: 3 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents * Cthulhu (H.P. Lovecraft) * Destoroyah (Godzilla) * Juggernaut (Marvel) * Blaze the Cat (Sonic the hedgehog) * Kamijou Touma (Toaru Majutsu no Index) * Orga (Godzilla) * Congar * Ridley (Metroid) * Omi (Xiaolin Showdown) * Slenderman (Creepypasta) * Spawn (Image Comics) * Envy (Fullmetal Alchemist) * Ainz Ooal Gown (Overlord) History The SCP Foundation is a secret organization, setup to, among other things, contain and study anomalous entities that defy natural laws. This particular entity has been assigned the study number SCP-682. Where and when the SCP Foundation acquired SCP-682 is not known at this time. Death Battle Info *Real name : Atanti-ql-Paneu, the Leviathan offspring of The Scarlet King and A'zieb, the fourth Scarlet Bride. *One of, if not the most dangerous Keter-class SCP. *Gender : Hermaphrodite *Age : Unknown, but possibly as old as the creation of the universe. Powers and Abilities * Regeneration: SCP-682 has demonstrated a very powerful ability to regenerate. * Consumption: By consuming matter, whether organic or inorganic, 682 can increase its mass with theoretically no limit. The largest instance of this was when it became the size of Jupiter. * Adaptability: When injured in a specific way, 682 will adapt to that negative stimulus, sometimes by incorporating it into its own body. These changes usually last anywhere from a few days to a month but will be deployed more quickly on recurrence. The severity of the adaptation directly corresponds to the severity of the stimulus. This has included re-structuring its material composition to resist changes to the laws of physics by becoming a fixed quantum entity. * Intelligence: By no means is SCP-682 a mindless brute. It possesses genius-level intellect and a memory that stretches back a staggering length (According to it, since the dawn of time). It has displayed an innate understanding of the workings of certain instances after only a short exposure. * Durability: Physically? The f***er's damn hard to kill. Metaphysically? It is a'' fixed point''. Meaning that it will always ''exist. It has on multiple occasions displayed an immunity to time or reality manipulation, and further attempts to do so bear the risk of it remembering how to successfully deploy SCP-2140-''x instances, a series of Thaumiel-class runes with the potential to rewrite the history of anyone who is beholden to them. Feats * Survived many other deadly SCPs. ** Survived seeing SCP-096's face. ** Killed SCP-076-02. ** Survived getting his neck snapped by SCP-173. * Killed something specially made to kill him. * Regenerated from 0.03 ml of blood. * Breached out of the foundation more than any other SCP (the only SCP even close to SCP-682’s record is SCP-106.) * Has survived and countered Mind Control, Plot Manipulation, Reality Warping etc. * Was able to survive and ate SCP-743’s ants, this allowed SCP-682 to lick SCP-743 which no one was ever able to do * Fought on par with SCP-2722 which is stated to be powerful enough to destroy planet surfaces ** Has tossed SCP-2722 across the andromeda galaxy ** Has survived SCP-2722’s blasts which are able to destroy planets ** Has reached SCP-2722 by jumping which SCP-682 went million times faster than the speed of light to attack it Faults *Adaptations are temporary; 682 will eventually devolve back into its default form if no longer exposed to any threats. *SCP-682's true form, Leviathan of the fourth bride, is inaccessable due to a curse cast upon him by SCP-343, who is the SCP Foundation's version of God. *Violent towards all forms of life (Except some other SCPs). *'Enjoys the experience' of adapting against a threat. 682 is willing to expose himself to danger. *In one tale within the SCP Foundation, 682 somehow died to drunk driving. *Is terrified of SCP-173; even after adapting to it. 682 made no attempts to attack 173, even when paralyzing him with his gaze. *Pacified on two occasions: **It broke into SCP-053's containment during an escape attempt, and was pacified by 053 unitentionally driving it insane **SCP-999 was dropped into its containment as part of an experiment, and was pacified due to 999 being a living antidepressant. Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Animal Combatants Category:Antagonists Category:Characters with a Healing Factor Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Combatants with Supernatural Abilities Category:Creepypasta characters Category:Monster Category:SCP Foundation Combatants Category:Size Changers Category:Villains Category:Gods Category:Higher-Dimensional Beings Category:Highly Intelligent Category:Dragon Category:Giant Combatants Category:Reptiles Category:Hunters Category:Combatants who can Adapt Category:Serial Killers